Greeny Phatom: The Movie
}} |image = GPTM.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Robert W. Stainton |producer = Don Bluth Gary Goldman Robert W. Stainton |screenplay = Gabriel Garcia |story = Jake Sharratt Bob Shaw Robert W. Stainton Terry Ward |based on = Characters from "Greeny Phatom" Created by: Robert W. Stainton |starring = Robert W. Stainton Jason Lee Georgia Denney Owen Wilson |music = David Newman (score) Danny Elfman (themes) |editing = Tariq Anwar |studio = 20th Century Fox Animation Sesame Workshop CINAR Sony Wonder Sony Pictures Entertainment GreenyWorld Studios |distributor = 20th Century Fox GreenyWorld Pictures (2005 and 2013 re-releases) Orion Pictures (2013 3D re-release) BBC Films (UK) Paramount Pictures & Universal Studios (internationally under United International Pictures) Alliance Atlantis Communications (Canada) Media Asia Entertainment Group (Asia) Megafilm (Hungary) Buena Vista International (Brazil) Finnkino (Finland) Bridge Entertainment Group & Just Entertainment (3D release) (Netherlands) |release = July 21, 2002 April 4, 2003 |language = English |time = 100 minutes |budget = $75 million |gross = $729,927,820 |preceded = The GreenyWorld Movie: Bigger, Stronger, Longer and Super and Uncut |followed = Little Guy and the Mystery to New York }} Greeny Phatom The Movie (originally known in development as Chalkzone meets Greeny Phatom) is a 2002 American-Canadian animated comedy film based on the animated television series, Greeny Phatom, created by Robert W. Stainton. The film was directed by Robert W. Stainton. It was produced by 20th Century Fox, GreenyWorld Studios, and Sony Wonder in association with Sesame Workshop and CINAR (later known as Cookie Jar, now DHX Media). The film was distributed by 20th Century Fox for the US, and Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios for the rest of the world under United International Pictures. It was the first Fox film in a while (after Titan A.E.) to be traditionally animated. The film centers around how Dr. Beanson takes a toy he wants from Toys "R" Us without paying for it. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while Dr. Beanson tries to stop them and restore his reputation. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 2002, and on home video on October 15, 2002. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the humor, story, animation, voice acting, and characters, and went on to gross $729 million worldwide in theaters while produced on a $75 million budget, making it a critical and financial success. A sequel, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, was released on August 23, 2013. This is also the only time Gree Guy appears in a movie as he got burned in a fire in 2001, up until The Greeny Phatom Show and Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor, and Little Guy 8 *Billy Crystal as Doctor and Dr. Father *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Melissa Altro as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Michael Sinterniklaas as Bob Beanson *Donna Christie as Little Girl *Garry Chalk as Gangster Sailor *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Beanclownson and Dr. Clown *James Cromwell as Gary's Father *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 *Snoop Dogg as Himself *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Doug Lawrence as Pube Beason *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob *Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop *Gabriel Garcia as Geo Guy *Russi Taylor as Geo Girl and Moctor *Christina Applegate as Liz Conner *Jimmy Fallon as Tom Conner *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy *Alec Baldwin as Little Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS *Dan Green as Magic-Little Guy and Wombidy *Sergio Di Zio as Greeny Michael *Alina Withers as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Lyon Smith as Super Guy *Liam O'Brien as Pinky Information Robot *Barūn Kameyama as Pinky Robot GX *Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. as Glaceon *Bill Fagerbakke as Rainbow Geo Guy *Adam Katz as Baseball *Mark Katz as Mr. Phone *David Rudman as Cookie Monster Production Coming soon! Marketing Marketing for the film included $20 million spent by Fox for advertising as well as advertisers such as Burger King, PepsiCo, Coca-Cola, and Payless ShoeSource paying $125 million in tied promotions for the film. Trailers *The first teaser trailer for the film was released on April 22, 2001, with DreamWorks Animation's Shrek. *The second teaser trailer for the film was released on December 9, 2001, with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on January 26, 2002. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 23, 2002. *The third and final theatrical trailer was released on May 28, 2002. *TV spots started airing on June 2, 2002. Merchandise Burger King released six promotional toys at the time of the film's release, they were Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Doctor, Geo Guy, Gree Guy, and Santed Sailor, and each toy came with a "Constellation Card". Hasbro, Inc. produced a series of Greeny Phatom: The Movie action figures starting in June 2002. PEZ released three dispensers, these include Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and Doctor. Release Home media The DVD was released on October 15, 2002, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions. In 2005, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released a special THX edition with DTS sound, a look at the next Greeny Toon, World Of Jake, 10 Greeny Phatom episodes (1 from each of the 10 seasons), playable games, a demo of Greeny Phatom The Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries, and an extended cut of the film, also with 2 discs. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on October 8, 2011, containing an all-new short Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before its official release as one of the first Little Guy Mystery Movies) and a DTS version of Geo Guy Gets Nuts. A VHS release was also released on October 15, 2002. There exists a demo VHS release. Only one copy was ever created, and Will M has it. The widescreen edition was part of the Windows XP Greeny Phatom Edition during the Christmas season of 2002. It was re-released in 2006 on DVD and VHS by Media Blasters' Kitty Media division, which usually specializes in adult anime and pornographic films (there's a reason the 2006 copies were normally found in the Anime sections of video stores). Media Blasters picked the movie up on the cheap because 20th Century Fox and Sony Wonder were trying very hard to wash their hands of the franchise, and likely used the Kitty Media brand to disown the movie. The VHS copies came packaged with the Greeny Phatom Sampler VHS. In 2015, the movie was re-released as part of the 20th Greeny Years DVD pack. IMAX Release On April 4, 2003, Greeny Phatom The Movie was eventually given an IMAX release. This release adds a new intro scene with Little Guy, and three deleted scenes were reinstated and eventually animated by the people from the GreenyWorld Studios' Chicago unit. 3D Re-release A 3D re-release for the film was released in theaters on June 16, 2013. Blu-ray release The Blu-ray version for the film was released on July 22, 2014. 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release Before the release of Greeny Phatom The Movie 3, the 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version of the film (along with the 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version of Greeny Phatom The Movie 2) was released on July 24, 2017. Release party A release party for the film occurred on July 22, 2002, at the Midway Armory in Chicago, a facility of the Illinois National Guard. The party was telecast on Fox stations nationwide, pre-empting the usual Monday night lineup. The party featured performances by Eddy Grant, Devo, Kraftwerk, the Hollywood Studio Orchestra, The B-52's, the Insane Clown Posse, AxCx, and Mark Kalfa. The party spawned lip-syncing rumors, such as when AxCx began performing "Stayin' Alive", Seth Putnam stopped lip syncing upon the track skipping and then exited the stage in a dash. Soundtrack 2 soundtracks were available. The 1st one was Music From the Movie and More, and the other is a score album by David Newman. The theme is "Come On, Come On" by Smash Mouth. Video Game A video game based on the film was developed by "Balls" and Fox Interactive, distributed by Sony Wonder and published by "Balls". Sequel A sequel, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, was released on August 23, 2013. Reception Box office The film was a financial success, grossing $729,927,820 against its $75 million budget. Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 79% "Certified Fresh" rating based on 123 reviews with an average rating of 7/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "An amazing movie adaption with its main characters, Dr. Beanson, Little Guy, and Geo Guy." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 20 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars and said: "It's a visionary movie/show with style". Gabriel Garcia, who did the screenplay for the movie, said: "It's just a regular animated film made with Microsoft Paint and various animation technologies that we paid over $500,000 for." Awards and nominations The film won an Oscar for Best Animated Feature at the 75th Academy Awards, in a tie with Spirited Away. It also won an Oscar for Best Picture, in a tie with Chicago. Robert Stainton won the special award of "Worst Director Who Came Out of the Same Place as Svengoolie" at the 23rd Golden Raspberry Awards, of which he accepted the award for. The film won the GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Film – Wide Release in a tie with The Mexican, and was nominated for a Kids Choice Award. Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Greeny Phatom The Movie Category:Movies